


All this is not just like that

by abrazh



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sex Education
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrazh/pseuds/abrazh
Summary: Hey, guys! It's my first experience to writing fanfics.I'm from Russia, so it could be translated very bad.Don't rate strictly.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs & Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong & Otis Milburn & Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Eric Effiong/Otis Milburn, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События 2-го сезона, которые не попали в кадр. Лично мое мнение, как это могло быть, оно опирается на множество проверенных фактов, так что сомнений в их достоверности быть не должно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я долго думал, как начать писать свой фанфик. В итоге решил, что это нужно начать с конца 2 сезона. Но просто пересказывать текст неинтересно, верно?   
> Поэтому, я решил описать события, которые не попали в кадр на съёмках и которых мы можем лишь только догадываться

Как хороши закаты весной! Оранжево-розовое небо переливается и наполняется энергией, которая передается каждому человеку. Прекрасный Уельс во всей своей красе. Отис разбавляет всю обстановку. Он растерян. Прошло около 3-х часов после того, как он отправил голосовое сообщение.  
«Черт подери, я опять все испортил!» - нервничает он. И все, уже сосредоточенный, уверенный Отис, тот, кому нравится Мейв, взяв свою волю в кулак, решил встретиться с Мейв лично.  
"Хей, Декс, ты видел Мейв?" - спросил он Декса.  
«Я так не думаю, она не была на представлении», - равнодушно отвечает он. 

* * *

После концовки школьного спектакля все вышли очень довольными и веселыми, ведь события происходили лишь за несколько часов.  
«Адам, это моя мама и мои сёстры. Я чувствовал себя очень счастливым человеком на Земле. «Я сейчас вернусь», - ответил он и торопливо побежал по школьному коридору на выход из кампуса.  
На скамейке в школе сидел его бывший парень Рахим. Вид у него был очень грустный и жалкий. И он должен был сделать выбор, но он не хотел никого обижать этим.  
«Рахим! - крикнул Эрик, - Рахим, мне так жаль о случившемся… »  
«Не нужно извинений, от этого еще хуже». - Рабим и Рахим с горечью в голосе, - Будь осторожен, он может взять твою руку, но не сможет удержать ее в нужный момент ». Ошеломленный Эрик стоял, глядя на уходящего и грустного товарища. Ему стало очень грустно на душе. Как это возможно? Он стоял на месте еще очень долгое время. Он один из самых позитивных людей на планете. Бедняжка ...  
Такова жизнь, и Эрику пришлось вернуться к своей семье и Адаму, чтобы завершить этот вечер на веселой ноте. Семье Эрика очень сильно понравилась. Когда они пришли домой, мама сказала, что скоро она приготовит ужин, а Эрик может познакомиться с Адамой со своими сёстрами.  
«Извини, мам, а мы с Адамом лучше пойдем в мою комнату», - ответил Эрик.  
«Эрик, - сказал Адам протестуя словами Эрика.  
"Эмм, нет-нет-нет, у меня есть кое-что, что я должен тебе показать", - быстро проговорил Эрик, взявшись за руку и потасив его наверх, в свою комнату.  
Адам внимательно изучал комнату своего, пока что, друга.  
«Отец, что-то вроде того?» - спросил Адам, увидев картину, висевшую над кроватью Эрика.  
«Боже мой, Адам, почему все думают, что это кто-то из моих родственников? Это Иисус! » - раздраженно вскрикнул Эрик.  
«Разве Иисус был черным?», - сказал Адам и насмешливо улыбнулся. Эрик не знал, что ответить. "В любом случае, это хорошо, что ты веришь в бога, сейчас мало таких людей"  
«Адам, я обязан показать тебе коллекцию моих нарядов», - внезапно сменил тему Эрик. Он открыл шкаф и начал выкладывать всю свою одежду на кровать. После этого он начал делать себе макияж.  
Он испытывал огромный интерес, и он не мог молчать.  
«Эрик, я должен кое-что спросить у тебя», - взволнованно пробормотал Адам.  
«Да, я тебя внимательно слушаю, Адам», - ответил Эрик, нанося тушь на свои ресницы.  
«Я люблю тебя. У меня были странные эмоции, которые заставляют меня становиться лучше, развиваться и самосовершенствоваться. - Адам открывает душу своему товарищу, - Я очень жалею, что я издавала над тобой все время, я действительно виню себя за это и не могу успокоиться ... Эрик, будь моим парнем! Я буду стараться делать тебя счастливым»  
Эрик сидел ошеломленный, внимательно выслушивая Адама, смотрел ему прямо в глаза и видел там душу . Когда он дослушал его, Эрик буквально был шокирован и не мог произнести ни слова. Даже если он хочет, чтобы он испытывал такие эмоции, которые испытывают сейчас.  
«Эм… Я… Я не знаю, что сказать»  
«Думай, дай мне знать», - сказал Адам и улыбнулся.  
«Хорошо», - сказал Эрик. Полная луна открылась на небосводе. Время для желаний. Эрик с Адамом общались. Я чувствовал, что они чувствовали себя очень хорошо. Он не мог вылезти из него. Все разговоры, которые велись за столом были на заднем фоне, Эрик был погружен в собственные мысли и фантазии ... 

* * *

«Ты одна из самых умных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал», - говорил Джексон с гордостью в голосе, обращаясь к Вив.  
«Это точно». - иронично подметила Вив, - я думаю, что начать заводить себе друзей, не дожидаясь поступления в университет »  
«У тебя уже есть друг. Я ужасно соскучился по нашим встречам. Можем ли мы быть друзьями?  
«Хорошо, теперь мы друзья», - сказала Вив и протянула руку Джексону.  
«Двигайся», - ответил Джексон и кинулся в объятия.  
«Я скучала»  
«Я тоже»  
И оба пошли гулять. Джексону нравилась Вив, как подруга, он хотел познакомиться со своими родителями.  
«Вив, может сходим куда-нибудь вместе? Потусим, здорово проведем время? »  
«Прости, Джексон, но не сегодня, - озадаченно сказала Вив, - мне нужно подготовиться к олимпиаде по математике, а потом к отборочному этапу по экологии»  
«Понимаю, может быть я провожу тебя до дома?»  
«Оу, ты сегодня такой джентльмен, Джексон», - подшутила Вив.  
«Есть такое», - ответил Джексон. Они обсуждают постановку Джексона в школе. Хорошо, когда есть друг. 

* * *

Отис, недолго думая, пошел к стоянке трейлеров. Скорее всего, это было плохо с его подругой. Слова отца очень сильно повлияли на мальчика. Он не хочет быть мудаком, он желает вернуть Мейв и никогда не отпускать ее. Попутный ветер дул ему в спину, что давало бодрости. Отис сильно переживал: «А что, если Мейв никогда не простит его? Что, если это конец их отношений?  
«Глупые мысли к черту, парень, - подбадривал он себя, - Мейв обязательно простит меня. Если мне так и нужно. Он был в восторге от него. Мейв, он не хотел вырвать ее из своей жизни и начать все с чистого листа.  
Стемнело. Тем временем, Отис дошел до Трейлер-парка.  
«Какой же трейлер, ну же, вспоминай, идиот», - взволнованно шептал он себе под нос.  
«Хей, мальчик, тебе помощь нужна?» Голос раздался. Он обращался к немой женщине с котом на руках, которого она периодически поглаживала на голове, а тот, в Мурчале, с любопытством наблюдали за разговором. Это была Синтия, уже знакомая Отису женщина.  
«Эм… Здравствуйте. Эм ... Да. Мне бы не помешала помощь. Мейв Уайли, мне нужно…  
\- А, конечно могу, дорогой, - позитивно ответил Синтия. - Второй трейлер по первому ряду. Слушай, я тебя помню Ты уже не в первый раз навещаешь Мейв. Помню, ты ей хотел передать посылку  
. Спасибо, что передали ей. - С улыбкой поблагодарил Отис.  
«Всегда пожалуйста, дорогой. Здесь все люди добрые, ты можешь просить кого угодно, о чем угодно, уверена, тебе не откажут », - насмешливо подшутила женщина.  
«Эм… Да… я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо еще раз! »  
«Всегда пожалуйста! И удачи вам с Мейв! »  
У Отиса появилась непроизвольная улыбка на лице. Расставшись с Синтией, Отис легко нашел нужный трейлер. Сказать, что он волновался - ничего не сказать. Силуэт молодой девушки, в которой он был без ума. Это все, что вам нужно. Все же он решился постучать в дверь  
«Эй, Мейв там нет», - крикнул ему Исаак.  
"Оу, ты знаешь, когда она вернется?"  
«Без понятия».  
И тут Отис вспомнил слова Синтии, что здесь всем можно доверять. Хотя у него не было выхода. Он решил попросить его передать Мейв о том, чтобы она проверила сообщения. На что Исаак, согласился.  
Я думаю, что моему высокоуважаемому читателю.  
Мейв идет в магазин, Отис идет домой, думает, что все в порядке. Когда он зашел домой, мама спросила: «Привет, дорогой, ты купил посудомоечное средство?». Отис совсем забыл о просьбе своей матери.  
«Черт, мам, я совсем забыл, скоро вернусь», - растерянно крикнул Отис маме, выбегая из дома.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Отиса и Мейв проблемы в отношениях. Как же они собираются решать свои проблемы?  
> Джин беременна. Она должна как-то сказать это Якобу и объясниться Отису

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и 2 глава. Надеюсь, она вам понравится, ведь она содержит много сюжетных поворотов и интересных моментов.  
> Приятного чтения :)

Мейв испытывает очень смешанные чувства. Она поднимается по холму, глядя на звёзды, и вспоминает речь Отиса о любви, которую тот сказал на балу. “Любовь – это слепая удача”, - проговаривает она у себя в голове и на ее хмуром лице появляется искренняя улыбка. Действительно, это именно удача. Сколько трогательных моментов она провела с тем, кого действительно любит. И что же она получила взамен? Лишь разочарование. “Да, я эгоистка. Я всегда думаю лишь о себе, я не могла разобраться в своих чувствах и все время была не с тем человеком, в итоге этой игры с чувствами все были расстроены и задеты”. Все эти мысли кружились у нее в голове, на протяжении всего пути к магазину. А как же её мать, которую она безжалостно сдала правоохранительным органам? “Я действительно ужасна, я никому не нужна. Исаак прав, я не такая, как все, я уродливая и жалкая”. У нее в глазах стали накапливаться слёзы, но тут она пришла в себя и осознала, что находится у входа в магазин. 

Продавец серьёзно смотрел на девушку, у которой на лице были следы грусти и тревожности. Но какое ему дело? До этой девушки есть дело только одному парню во всей вселенной, но, к сожалению, эта девушка не понимает, в каком состоянии находится её настоящий парень. Человек, который готов пойти на любой риск ради её благополучия. Мейв взяла молоко и чипсы с прилавка. В одно мгновении её взгляд пал на бутылку коньяка, который мог бы облегчить ей её проблемы, которыми она страдает целый день. Она понимает, что алкоголь ей не продадут в столь позднее время, а единственный вариант – украсть, но продавец пристально следит за ней, так как в магазине больше никого нет. Мейв поджидала момент, казалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда она стояла и разглядывала товары на прилавке, но, на самом деле прошло не более 5 минут. 

В одно мгновение зазвенел колокольчик на входной двери. Кто-то вошёл в магазин, и продавец отвлекся на него. Мейв быстро воспользовалась моментом. Бутылка виски находится во внутреннем кармане куртки. 

“Извините, можно пожалуйста моющее средство”, - произнёс знакомый для Мейв голос, обращаясь к продавцу. Мейв потихоньку приближалась к кассе, чтобы оплатить товар, но в один момент она остановилась. 

Знакомая фигура ростом в 1,8 метра стояла к ней спиной в куртке, которую она могла узнать из тысячи других курток. Худощавый парень, от которого она была без ума стоял, не подозревая о присутствии Мейв сзади. Лишь продавец, своим сердитым взлядом выдал её: “Девушка, вы собираетесь что-то покупать, а то выглядите очень странной”. Отис обернулся и его глаза засверкали. Он был рад увидеть Мейв, хоть и в такой обстановке. 

“Да, простите, я просто очень сильно задумалась”, - ответила Мейв сотруднику. Она старалась не смотреть на Отиса и даже не поприветствовала его, потому что все ещё была расстроена в нём, в его поведении. 

“Привет, Мейв, - скованно и с небольшим стеснением начал Отис, - рад тебя видеть, мы можем поговорить?” 

В это время продавец пробивал продукты Мейв и увлечённо наблюдал за перешёптыванием двух знакомых. И всё же что-то ему не понравилось в Мейв, ему казалось, что она как-то нервничает. 

На самом деле, Мейв никогда так не волновалась при краже, а тут день выдался плохим, ещё и Отис, который немного смущал её. В итоге она решила ответить Отису. 

“Я не знаю о чём нам с тобой нужно поговорить, Отис, но точно не сейчас, у меня планы!” 

Она сказала это довольно громко, что даже продавец немного испугался. А уж Отис тем более. Он и так был подавлен, но он никак не ожидал такого ответа от Мейв. 

“Слушай это очень важно… Я подожду тебя на улице”, - прошептал Отис, чтобы подозрительный продавец не был в курсе всех сплетен. Да, вот такие бывают люди, которые постоянно наблюдают за тобой и пытаются вникнуть в твои проблемы, лишь из-за собственного любопытства. Отис вышел, аккуратно закрыв входную дверь. 

Но небольшая паника Мейв почему-то начала возрастать. И тут она быстро нашла выход из такого необычного положения. 

“Извините меня, пожалуйста, - начала Мейв тоскливо, симулируя грусть и отчаяние, обращаясь к продавцу, - мне не нужны эти продукты, которые вы только что отметили. У меня просто такие проблемы в жизни, что я ощущаю разногласия у себя в голове, простите, что потратила ваше время зря”. Сказав это, Мейв выбежала из магазина. Вот, что значит действительно умная девушка. Ошеломленный продавец стоял ещё несколько минут, уткнувшись в одну точку и потом произнёс: “Ну ладно, с кем не бывает”. 

Отис стоял у входа в магазин, и, когда Мейв вылетела из него, она обернулась по сторонам и заметила фигуру Отиса, крикнув ему, что нужно уходить. Отис послушно последовал за ней. Когда они добрались до моста, на котором однажды они чуть не поцеловались, Мейв остановилось и облокотилась об перила, встала в много ожидающую позу. Ей было интересно, что такого может ей сказать Отис. 

“Видел, что вы победили в викторине, я наблюдал за тобой, ты была потрясающая. Я тебе никогда не говорил, но ты самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал”. 

“Отис, это всё мило, но мне, если честно, плевать на эту победу, я сейчас нахожусь в таком ужасном жизненном положении, что просто нельзя описать словами”, - воскликнула Мейв. 

“Понимаю, а почему ты не была на школьном спектакле?” 

“Это всё о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?” - уже раздражительно начала Мейв. 

“Нет, эм, на самом деле, мне жаль…”, - он не может договорить, Мейв его вечно перебивает. 

“Отис, говори уже, я не могу просто стоять и унижаться перед тобой”, - говорит Мейв жалким голосом. В её глазах стали блестеть слёзы. 

“МНЕ ЖАЛЬ, ЧТО Я БЫЛ ТАКИМ ПРИДУРКОМ”, - наконец выговорил Отис. 

“Что ты имеешь ввиду?” 

“Мейв, ты всё понимаешь. Я старался всегда делать всё по совести и оставаться справедливым, но, наоборот, я всё портил. Я был придурком, когда давал советы Джексону, чтобы тебе стать его девушкой, я был придурком, когда произносил пьяную речь у себя дома, да чёрт, я был придурком, когда на этом мосту я крикнул, что девственник. Я никогда не был готов, я был полным идиотом, и я раскаиваюсь перед тобой”. 

Мейв молчала, она с любопытством смотрела на Отиса влюблёнными глазами. 

“Когда я смотрел тебя на прямой трансляции, я решил записать тебе голосовое сообщение. Я высказал все свои чувства и свои извинения, поэтому я думаю, что тебе стоит его прослушать дома.” 

“Что ты сказал в том сообщении?” – удивленно спросила Мейв. 

“Я хочу, чтоб ты сама это прослушала”. 

“Отис, как я могу поверить в твоё раскаяние, если ты не можешь сказать мне в глаза о том, что чувствуешь? Я тебе уже говорила, что ты мне нравишься, Отис, ты изменил меня, ты был лучиком надежды в моей жизни. Получается я неправа? Да. Отис, когда в следующий раз захочешь поговорить со мной, наберись смелости мне сказать о своих чувствах прямо в лицо”, - брякнула Мейв и быстрыми шагами пошла домой. 

Отис стоял ошеломлённый. Он подумал, что она права. Ему и ей нужно время, чтобы понять себя и свои чувства. В этот момент ему было очень грустно, но слова Мейв оставляли в глубине его души надежду, и с улыбкой на лице он произнёс: “Ты опять облажался, Милборн”. 

Джин сидела дома и смотрела телевизор, как домой пришёл Отис, немного огорчённый. Сердце матери не могло терпеть: “Привет, дорогой, нам нужно поговорить”. Ей стало плохо после того, как сын отказался и пошёл наверх, в свою комнату. Она быстро побежала в ванную и быстро облегчила своё недомогание. Рвота ей окончательно надоела, она должна была решиться: рожать или делать аборт. Для этого ей нужно было это обсудить с Отисом и Якобом. 

Понятное дело, рожать в её возрасте ужасно неприятно и неэтично. Ей уже нужно отдыхать и ждать своего конца, а не воспитывать ребёнка. Но всё же, она была за то, чтобы сделать аборт. Она не была готова ко второму ребёнку. 

На следующее утро, в выходной, она поехала к Якобу, но предварительно оставила Отису записку на столе. Отис обычно вставал очень рано, отец приучил его с детства делать всё вовремя и девизом Отиса по жизни стала фраза: “Вовремя – это поздно”. Когда утром он встал, он чувствовал себя ужасно. Несмотря на ещё одно признание Мейв, он знал, что был виновен. Голод преследовал его ещё с вечера, так что первым делом он решил позавтракать. Само собой, письмо, которое ему оставила Джин попалось ему на глаза в первую очередь. 

Отис, мой дорогой, я уехала к Якобу, неизвестно, когда буду дома. Яичница на плите. Не забывай, пожалуйста, о моей просьбе, мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить, так что выдели несколько минут своего драгоценного времени для разговора с матерью. 

Отис был весьма заинтригован и воспринял просьбу Джин всерьёз. Сколько всего ей пришлось пережить за последнее время? То постоянные измены Реми, отца Отиса, то всеобщий школьный позор, когда все её записи были разбросаны по всему кампусу. И в последнем, Отис понимал свою вину, ведь именно из-за него его мать уволили с работы, потому что, каким-то неизвестным образом, её записки попали на всеобщее обозрение. 

Сегодняшний день Отис хотел провести вместе с Эриком, он ждал его прихода. Ему очень хотелось поделиться со своим лучшим другом про ситуацию с Мейв. И, естественно, Отису было интересно побольше узнать об отношениях Эрика и Адама, ведь, вспоминая, как тот относился с его другом, его долгом было предостеречь друга от возможных жизненных проблем. 

Наконец раздался дверной звонок. Отис подпрыгнул, доедая свою яичницу, и побежал к входной двери. Когда он открыл её, перед ним стоял Эрик, он был очень странно и ярко одет, хотя они с Отисом не собирались никуда идти, а просто залипать в видеоигры дома. 

“Привет, Эрик! – обрадовался встрече Отис. – Ты выглядишь…ярко?” – сказал Отис с вопросительной интонацией. 

“Хей, как дела, разрушитель дамских сердец”, - поприветствовал его Эрик с восторгом. “Мне нужно так много тебе рассказать, дружище. Вчера был просто потрясающий день!” 

“Ой, и не говори, у меня тоже есть история, с которой я обязан с тобой поделиться”, - сказал Отис, вешая пальто друга на крючок. 

“У тебя есть что-нибудь перекусить? А то я так торопился, что не поел дома.” 

“Да, конечно, как раз яичница осталась, боюсь, в меня больше не влезет. Кофе?” 

“С удовольствием!” 

“Ну давай, твоя история, наверняка будет получше моей, так что рассказывай” 

“Хм, с чего же начать? - произнёс Эрик с улыбкой до ушей. – Вчера был потрясающий вечер, я думаю, ты помнишь, как смело Адам, прервав представление, выступил. Я был шокирован. Потом я познакомил его с моей семьёй, им, на удивление, Адам понравился намного больше, чем Рахим. Я привёл его домой, и он признался мне в своих чувствах! Адам Грофф предложил мне быть его парнем!” – сиял от радости Эрик, почти что, прыгая на месте. 

“ОГО! Я очень рад за тебя, Эрик! Но, я думаю, ты понимаешь, что Адам, на протяжении долгого времени издевался над тобой? - осторожно подметил Отис. – Я очень рад, что он делает тебя счастливым, но, пожалуйста, будь аккуратнее.” 

“Ладно, убедил, Отис, буду держать ухо в остро”, - посмеялся Эрик. 

“А как же Рахим?” 

“С ним всё покончено, я думаю, мы не подходим друг другу”. “Ну ладно, давай ты рассказывай, что с тобой произошло?” 

Отис рассказал Эрику про Мейв, про голосовое сообщение, про их случайную встречу в магазине, про её признание и про его глупость. 

“Очень жаль тебя, как ты мог так обидеть её?” 

“Эрик, мне было очень тяжело смотреть на неё в тот момент, и я не мог выговорить всего того, что я сказал ей в голосовом сообщении”. 

“Я, надеюсь, что она хотя бы из любопытства проверит его”. 

“Я тоже”. 

После их беседы, они пошли играть в Smash Bros. Оба приятеля играли до тех пор, как не раздался дверной звонок. 

“Тук-тук-тук, Якоб!” – стучала в дверь Джин до тех пор, пока здоровый мужчина не открыл её. 

“Доброе утро, Джин”, - с улыбкой на лице поприветствовал её Якоб. Его повседневная улыбка сводила Джин с ума, но сейчас было не время для выяснения отношений. 

“Якоб, мне нужно серьёзно с тобой поговорить, у тебя есть кто-нибудь дома?” 

“Джин, слушай, мы с тобой вроде всё уже обсудили, я не хочу опять портить настроение и себе и тебе” 

“Нет, это очень серьёзно и тут дело не в наших отношениях”. 

“Ну ладно, проходи, - гостеприимно сказал Якоб протягиваю руку в сторону гостиной. – Смузи?” 

“Давай”, - ответила Джин. Якоб очень удивился, ведь Джин никогда не пила его фирменный смузи, потому что он ей попросту не нравился. Это его очень удивило. 

“Я тебя внимательно слушаю”, - произнёс Якоб, закладывая продукты в блендер. 

Джин не стала тянуть интригу: “Я беременна, Якоб, от тебя!”. 

Сказать, что Якоб был удивлён – ничего не сказать. Он лишь промолчал и нажал на кнопку блендера, взбивая продукты и делая своё фирменное смузи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь на вашу поддержку и актив :)  
> Новая глава не заставит себя ждать.


End file.
